


Always a hero

by FaeQueen



Category: When Calls The Heart
Genre: Angst with a happy ending.Possibile triggers toward the end.Mention of achooli, Gen, Mention of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueen/pseuds/FaeQueen
Summary: A walk in the woods brings tradgey.Even though he is gone Rip is never forgotten and his work as Hope Valley's four footed Mountie continues on.





	Always a hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of while talking to mom.It honors Rip and at the same time allows Elizabeth some understanding of what Jack may be going through post war.
> 
> I hope I portrayed Mals in a positive light here.You will note neither Iroas nor Nyx showed any sign of agression until their owners were threatened.I altered the behaviour on someone else a bit more to make him more like a police dog.Yes it's a double joke lol I couldn't help it.

It wasn't quite winter when Elizabeth decided to take a walk near the things heating up in the Northren Territories she often found herself unable to sleep out of worry and fear for Jack's safety.

Shawl around her shoulders she stayed close to the trees ;but not close enough to the sights and smells of people.Before she knew what had fully happened there was a glowing pair of eyes and a savage growl erupting from the darkness.

"E...easy I don't mean any harm…"the bear was absouletly massive and very angry at the human had intruded too close to her den.

Voice frozen in fear Elizabeth couldn't even think to scream for help.

Thankfully she didn't have to as a deep familiar baying came from behind her.

Rip charged out of the rowhouse and straight towards the bear teeth pulled back in a snarl before Elizabeth could think to grab him.

When her legs could work again she ran inside to find something to hit the bear with something anything!

A frantic knocking sounded from the front door "Elizabeth?"It was Bill and one look at her and he knew something was horribly wrong.He had been on his way home when Rip's baying had brought him to her front door.

"Rip….there's a bear out back!"Bill drew his gun before shutting the front door "stay inside!"he also grabbed his rifle from the saddle just in case it was needed.

Tears streaming down her face Elizabeth knelt and prayed to god that Bill and Rip would both be ok..

Moments later there was a deafining roar followed by the crack of a rifle.

Elizabeth hurried to the back door to see what was going on "Bill?is everything ok?"

Before Bill could warn her Elizabeth saw...and her heart absolutely shattered "RIP NOOO!"

 

 

*******(48 hours later)*********

Word had spread Rip had died a hero protecting Elizabeth.She didn't have the heart to write Jack and tell him...Not when she felt so..guilty.

Everyone had turned up to ensure Rip got a hero's send off .Bill had even asked Mountie headquarters for a spare jacket for him.

Elizabeth had received word Jack was due home in two days.Instead of elation all she could feel was dred at having to break the news to him.

The whole town even Henry Gowen had gathered to say goodbye.They were in the middle of the small service when the saloon door swung open.

He had ridden all night and day to surprise his fiancé.It had been odd to see wreaths and flowers decorating the town and there was hardly a peep as he rode in.

"What's going on?"Every head in the room turned to him and Elizabeth was at his side in seconds. "Oh Jack I'm so sorry...please forgive me it was an accident!"

Jack barely heard her as he took inventory of who all was in the room.

When his eyes at last came to rest on the small closed coffin you could see the exact second his heart dropped into his boots tears beginning to form.

"No...no please…"the desperate hope ,the denial of what was happening...all of it and more was clashing in his eyes.

Bill drew him aside and spoke softly "don't blame Elizabeth.Rip died a hero.If it wouldn't have been for him making such a racket holding the bear off this would've been so much worse"

Jack felt utterly numb but nodded his head as he held Elizabeth tighter and the service continued The one question in his mind was he supposed to go on now?

 

*******(3 months later)******

It was snowing when Charlotte Thornton came to visit but she didn't come empty handed.

Jack had his good days and his bad .It had taken him wandering the house one night having had too much whiskey for Elizabeth to write to his mother desprate for an answer.

"I found them with a real dirtbag of an owner. I worked a deal out no problem though"the smile on her face said volumes on just how much 'firm' persuasion was needed.

Sitting at her feet were three Alaskan Malamute puppies .A little girl and two boys were roughhousing around. However when the girl had enough a quick snap and a growl stopped their wrestling.

For all of five seconds.

"Oh Charlotte I love them!But what will Jack say?"

It was at that moment Jack returned from rounds to witness the scene.Charlotte the rose to her feet "before you say a word son,Rip wouldn't want you to grieve him all your life like this and these little ones need help.I was thinking one for you and one for Elizabeth.They are great with kids and you watch what happens when they pick up on a threat!"

Jack's face wavered.He had been missing some four legged company for some time but was it too soon?

Before he could reply the bigger of the two boys broke away and ran to Jack sitting at his feet one paw in the air.

It was then the decision was made.

"Ok ok you win!but what do we call you anyway?"

Elizabeth smiled "Well I was thinking Nyx for this little lady…"Nyx had crawled up into Elizabeth's lap and was kissing her cheek drawing laughter from her.

Jack smiled the first real true smile since he had come home "ok well how about Iroas?It's the Grecian word for hero right?"

Elizabeth nodded "right so Iroas and Nyx it is...what happens to the other little boy?"

It was just then a soft knock on the doorway drew their attention and the last of the three trotted over tail held high. Bill blinked in surprise before he looked up seeing how happy the couple were.

Charlotte smirked a little "well i think that answers that question."

Bill shook his head "I'm no good with dogs do you remember the last time?"Charlotte smiled wryly "I think you'll be surprised Malamutes are more intelligent than people give them credit for and you'll always have backup with you wherever you go"

He sighed and shrugged in resignation "ok you win!"He looked down at the pup who was very patiently sitting at his feet staring at him expectantly. "Should be something original like these two.."he paused a grin crossing his face "I know,how about Frisco?"

The puppy barked in agreement tail thumping wildly on the ground.

Elizabeth beamed "I think someone likes that idea!"

 

****(5 months later)*****

Iroas,Nyx and Frisco had indeed grown in leaps and bounds.The kids took to all three of the now going on giant dogs with ease.

And after the incident at the school word got out what would happen if you acted less than a gentleman(or lady) toward Ms Thatcher.

The Coulson children were new to Hope they didn't talk to the other students at all but seeing the bruises that seemed to pop up each day.

Elizabeth could guess why they were she would have been too dealing with a home life like that.Every day when they left her stomach had twisted into knots and ever night she had prayed to god they would come back alright.

The proverbial last straw came when she tried to send home extra food and some warmer clothes.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the older brother Felix came to the school to tell her they were not allowed to come back thanks to their father.He was sporting a black eye and split lip

When Elizabeth had confided her suspicions in Jack at last he had moved to remove Felix and his sister Lacey that same night.He had been greeted by a grumbling Mr Coulson explaining the kids had run off before the door was slammed in his face.

Drunk the father had come to the schoolhouse just after Elizabeth had arrived with Nyx who was laying under her desk.Elizabeth had come having been hopeful that maybe the children were hiding here like others had done when they felt they had no safe refuge.

When Phillip had grabbed Elizabeth's wrist her voice was firm despite her fear. When he refused to let her go Nyx shot out from under the desk teeth bared and ready to attack if given the command.

Once away from Phillip Elizabeth regained her voice "Nyx show Mr Coulson out please!"

Shaking the drunk man was slowly backed step by step out of the schoolhouse That was when Jack and Iroas were rounding the corner with Felix and Lacey in tow.

A startled sound from Lacey had Mr Coulson turning "there you are you little brat wait til I get you home!-" before he could lay a hand on Lacey however Iroas lunged tackling the drunk man to the ground teeth bared in a snarl.

Jack hustled the kids to Elizabeth and when he saw the marks on her wrist his gaze went black. "If Nyx wouldn't have been here he would've done worse I'm sure of it."Jack nodded and retrieved his handcuffs "Iroas up!"

The dog got off the drunk but blocked his only escape and Nyx moved in to flank him.The kids were wide eyed and suitably impressed at that.Their father had never allowed them to have a dog.

Their father lashed out suddenly and kicked Nyx in the leg.There was a mad scramble as both the kids tried to tackle their father.For the first time in their lives they had found the courage to even try to defend themselves.Iroas was snarling but he kept looking back at Jack for permission.As tempted as he was Jack did not dare turn Iroas loose on the drunk.

Though the next second he wished he had.

 

Though his hands were still in cuffs Phillip managed to get the chain around Lacey's throat.A manic gleam crossed his eyes until the sound of a gun being cocked was heard.

"I would let her go now if you like your leg Mr Coulson...see our friend REALLY does not like people who hit children."it was Jack who spoke his face never betraying an inch.

When he tightened the chain 100 lbs hit him square in the back.Lacey was suddenly torn from his arms and handed off to Elizabeth and Nyx.The female malamute placed herself squarely in front of the children.There was no doubt what would happen if he were to get past the newcomer.

 

However a heartbeat later jaws clamped around his leg making him howl in anguish.

Finally after a good couple seconds- "Frisco that's enough-release!"

The second the command was given Phillip's leg was let go and Frisco trotted back to sit alongside Bill as Jack hauled the bleeding man up.

Bill still had his gun on him however "Don't try time I'll let him finish you."The look on the older man's face was deadly serious.

After that night the Coulter children had been removed and spent their time hanging out at their two favorite places -either with Jack and Elizabeth "mom and dad's" or with "Uncle Bill"

But always...always you could find them around one of the dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my little story.If you're thinking about a mal do plenty of research first!❤️


End file.
